


In The Reveal, Things Work Differently

by Estirose



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia does some thinking after her magical world reveals itself to the more mundane one. Set post-game, Virginia path (mention of Mary Sue/Virginia).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Reveal, Things Work Differently

**Author's Note:**

> For Fic_Promptly, prompt "Any magical fandom, any, the government decided that the public could handle the truth."

Virginia laughs when she learns the news in her last year of school. Magic, revealed? She'd never thought that would have happened, not ever. But somebody had some pretty big plans going on, and apparently revealing magic to the more mundane parts of the population was part of it.

She thinks about how it should have happened earlier, so that she could play sports without losing everything that was near and dear to her. Sure, she could never use magic in the sports world, but this at least gives her a chance to have the best of both the mundane and the magical. To be everything she wanted without all the pain.

Mary talks about how much a relief it will be to level with her parents about the whole magical thing. But then again, Mary is a wildseed and her parents don't understand. They think that Virginia is the girlfriend that she fell in love with at her strange little school. Not that they'd know that it was strange, not the way the magic worked, but they know that she fell in love.

Virginia loves Mary, in her own way. They'll never have sex, because Virginia doesn't go that way. If Mary wants it, she gives no hint, and Virginia thinks that Mary might prefer cuddling too.

In any case, the word is out, and there are going to be so many questions for a while. But eventually everything will calm down, become better, and all will go back to normal.


End file.
